


Thank You, Victor Dubenich

by Soquilii9



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Irony, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: He inadvertently gave five people a future.I own nothing.





	

 

 

Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief.  Four individuals with specialized skills.  Each doing their worst on their fellow man in a myriad of ways in every corner of the world, unencumbered by morals, ethics, conscience or scruples.  One amassing a wealth of paintings and statuary using charm and wiles; one bent on obtaining as much cash as humanly possible; one playing with everything from governmental secrets to medical bills; one with blood on his hands and a bad rep.  None of them aware of the other.  Each one working independently.

Until you came along.  You colossal prick.  You sainted man.

Yes, it would have taken the likes of you to assemble the core of this team.  Then you have the audacity to barge in on me and my drink, asking me to run it?

Huh.  What the hell else is there to do…I am a free agent, after all.  There is that.  No wife, no job, no son, no home…no future…just one hell of a drinking problem.  Except to me it’s not a problem.

Yet.

Wait for it.

I’m still working on that project, polishing and tweaking it.  It’ll be a problem eventually.

I agree to look over the file you hand me.  Oh my fucking god.  You have Parker listed as one of the three specialists you’ve hired to get your airplane designs back.  Parker?  Seriously?  She’s absolutely insane.  Not insane enough to get caught but an unpredictable loose cannon. You know who's insane for engaging her? _You._

Hardison, Alec Hardison.  He did some seriously major damage to my former IYS clients using only a goddamned smart phone.  Never caught.  Not that I didn’t try.

Spencer.  Holy fucking shit, he’s hired Spencer.  It says here, it says, ‘soldier of fortune.’  That’s a laugh.  He might have been a soldier and he’s certainly amassed a fortune but he’s a cold-blooded killer.  He’s also considered the best retrieval specialist in the world.  Hell, he could get those airplane designs by himself; you wouldn’t need the other two.  That’s overkill.  But it’s your money, if you wanna spend it, I won’t stop you.

You wanted me to take these three in hand for the job you offered me.  You had no idea what you were asking me to do.  Hell, I couldn’t make the secretaries in the typing pool quit backbiting; how am I supposed to handle _these_ guys?? 

But it happened…somehow, it happened.  Even after the job went south it all came together.  You really sealed the deal when you didn’t pay us.  Tried to blow us to kingdom come.  We slithered out of the hands of the police slicker than a proverbial eel.  Just like…

Sophie Devereaux.  Damn woman shot me once.  I returned fire.  Despite that, she slipped out of my grasp that day; I guess she hit more blood vessels than I did.  Like that same proverbial eel, she was.  Gotta admire her, though…except when she takes the stage.  Then I don’t admire anything she does.

We laid a plan… _I_ laid a plan.  The others followed along when I told them how much money could be made.  Once they heard that, they followed me like dogs after a pound of bacon.  They took orders.  Well...sort of.  They stayed the course.  The upshot of it was that you, my friend, you fell on your ass.  Spectacularly.  Like I told you on the phone, you should have paid us.

But all that is now water under the bridge.  You’re sitting in a Renton prison cell all but castrated.  Sucks to be you.  And I have your team.  _My_ team now.

I guess what I’m trying to say is…thank you, Victor Dubenich.  Yeah…thank you.  Ironically enough, you were the lynchpin that brought us all together…to become a team…to change…to do the world a favor...to right some wrongs...one case at a time.

We owe you one, as they might say, but I don't imagine you're ever gonna _get_ one.

 

The End


End file.
